Storms, Spiders, and Strange Adventurers
by Lunapanda
Summary: She was sailing to Elwynn when she found a spider. This led to new friends (can she even call them that?) and a little more confidence in her choice. **This takes place right after my story "Painful Measures", so you might wanna read that first in order to get it... it's pretty much when Samanthaa is on the boat to Stormwind. Oh, and it's a oneshot! T for a few curse words!**


**After many, many, MANY long months, here is part 2! (Yes, I _have_ been procrastinating... don't judge me...) Anyway, enjoy!**

**WAIT! Blizzard owns WoW, but I own the character, Samanthaa! And the other two which are mentioned!**

* * *

_"The human kingdom of Lordaeron must move to Kalimdor before they are all killed, or worse."_

___A sword by the name of Frostmourne..._

_**I'll hunt you to the ends of the earth if I have to! Do you hear me? To the ends of the earth!**_

"AAAH!" Samanthaa screamed as she jolted awake. She swung her head to each side, and then realized she was not in Stratholme. She buried her face in her palms and shuddered. "What the hell did you do, Arthas?" she muttered.

The paladin stood up, stretched, and went to the small window (is that what they were called on boats?) and looked outside. They was a brutal storm. Thunder cracked close to the ship, but she didn't jump.

_Funny... storms are so destructive, but I'm not afraid..._

She saw movement on the window(?) and looked down. She screeched and jumped back, trying to find her sword.

As she gripped the handle on her blade, she heard laughing behind her. She turned, only to see some girl laughing at her reaction.

Samanthaa glared. "What's so funny?"

The girl paused momentarily and looked up. "You're scared of a tiny spider!"

Samanthaa's face turned red of embarrassment. "That's- I'm not- UGH." She dropped her sword on the floor and fell back on her bed. This was _not_ going as planned.

"Hey." Samanthaa opened her eyes to see another girl looking at her with concern. The paladin groaned.

"Great, another one? Are you here to laugh at me too?"

The girl looked at her with some emotion she couldn't place. "Actually, no. I'm not like Arianne."

"Arianne? So that's her name..."

"Yes, and I'm terribly sorry about her attitude. My name is Courtnessa." The girl stuck our her hand for Samanthaa to shake.

"I'm..." she trailed off. Was this a good idea to tell her name?

_Ah fuck it._ "I'm Samanthaa."

The two girls shook hands. Arianne came back in the room and raised an eyebrow. "Makin' some new friends, aren't we, Courtnessa?"

Courtnessa rolled her eyes. "Yes, Arianne. I'm a big girl now."

Samanthaa's lips quivered. _She sounds like..__._

Arianne looked over at Samanthaa. "Did we offend you now, darling?"

Samanthaa shook her head. "No, it's just... she sounds like my little sister..."

Courtnessa's face looked shocked. "Oh my goodness! By the Light, I am so sorry! I didn't mean-"

"No, it's fine." Samanthaa said apologetically.

Arianne looked at the paladin. "So, headin' to Stormwind?"

"Yeah. I have friends there." _Yeah, "friends". I don't think I can call the King of Stormwind a "friend", especially after what happened in Lordaeron..._

"Cool. Arianne and I are going on adventures, so we thought Elwynn was a good place to start." Courtnessa explained enthusiastically.

"That and we're trying to see what's wrong with her." Arianne added.

Samanthaa looked confused. "Wait, what's wrong with her?"

Courtnessa shrugged. "No clue. I can use magic like any other mage, but it's... 'corrupted', so to say."

"Li-like necromancy?!" Samanthaa panicked.

Arianne shook her head. "Not quite. It's like shadows and fire, not dead shit."

"Language." Courtnessa warned.

Arianne rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Wait... like... witchcraft?" Samanthaa asked.

"Sort of. I have no clue. Few people have it, but most are not 'witches' by blood... It's strange." Courtnessa explained.

Samanthaa nodded. "Seems legit." She turned to Arianne. "So, what magic do you use?"

"HAHAHAHAHA! That's hilarious! Magic!" Arianne started cracking up.

Courtnessa rolled her eyes and smiled. "She's a rogue. She hates magic."

"It's for-" Courtnessa shot a glare before she could say any foul language, "- weaklings."

"Better." Courtnessa said.

Samanthaa started to laugh. These two had arguments that sounded like hers and Trinna's.

"Well," Arianne said while stretching, "I'm gonna go sleep out the rest of this storm. G'night!"

"I should probably rest too. Good night!" Courtnessa said as she left.

Samanthaa was about to go lie down when, all of a sudden, a knife flew past her head and into a wall, killing the spider that had given almost given her a heart attack earlier. She looked to the door with wide eyes. She saw Arianne come into the room and take her knife out of the wall.

"What? Do you really wanna sleep with that thing in your room?" With that, the rogue left.

Samanthaa looked at the wall, shook her head, and laughed. If these were the kind of people she would meet in Stormwind, she couldn't wait to get there.

* * *

**YAY! IT'S DONE! I was originally gonna make this 3 chapters, but I think I will keep it like this. This is the link between Samanthaa's escape from Lordaeron and her arrival in Stormwind. It's gonna stay a one-shot. Keep your eyes out for the third part (she's in Stormwind) and I may be writing Aguasong's part 2 story soon! Enjoy, and Read and Review please! **

**BTDubs, I own nothing except Samanthaa, Courtnessa, and Arianne (and they come up wayyy later too, so keep your eyes peeled [but not literally]!)**


End file.
